Sight Of The Moon
by XxCHERRIBL0SS0M-GURLxX
Summary: Moonpaw and her brother Sunpaw, are new to Thunderclan. But when a prophecy arises, Moonpaw is swept up in it, and a betrayel comes where she would never think to look. The fate of the forest rests on one small newly apprenticed kittypet. What's a shecat
1. Prolouge: The beginning

Prologue

"Come on, Amber! Hurry up or we'll get caught!" A dark ginger tom hissed behind him as they scurried away from the corner of their master's house.

A gray-blue she-cat scampered up behind him. "Sorry! I wanted to make sure that dumb dog, Snoop, wasn't aware we were gone!" Amber hissed furiously at the tom. She trotted ahead of the tom and into the forest that skirted their master's place. "Now come on, Boots!"

The two cats prowled through the underbrush until they couldn't see the house anymore. An old owl hooted from on old yew tree as it perched itself on the whippy branches. The moon glistened as the cats made their escape.

Amber looked up and sniffed the air. She turned to Boots. "Ravenpaw and Barley are coming!" she looked around and saw an old cave inside a rock. "Hurry! Into that cave!" Amber hissed as Boots scrambled behind her. They crept in the cave as a sleek black tom and a black and white cat trotted through the grass. They passed without a glance to the cave and the cats inhibiting it. Amber and Boots crept out.

Boots instantly took the lead, being the stubborn leader he was. They stalked through the forest, stopping occasionally and sniffing the air for any prey or predators. They were walking through a patch of dandelions when a sleek black cat jumped out, followed by a black and white tom.

The cats pinned Amber and Boots down on the ground. Boots furiously clawed at his attacker, biting his forepaws and clawing his ears. "Get of Me! _Mreeoowww_!" Boots snarled as his attacker rolled and him rolled over and over.

The other cat launched at Amber, quickly pinning her to the ground. Amber hissed and clawed at her attacker, striking his left ear. The attacker screeched and clawed across her face. Amber went limp. The cat relaxed his hold, a big mistake. Amber jumped up and rolled over, now pinning the cat.

She let go when the black cat let out _mrow_ of laughter. "You used the same move as Firestar does!" the cat purred.

"Ravenpaw!" Amber yowled.

"Yep! The one and only!" Ravenpaw purred as he started towards Boots and the cat, Barley, who he was wrestling with. "So, what are you and Boots doing away from our farm…"

Boots stepped in. "We're leaving the life of a house pet-"

"You mean kittypet," Barley corrected.

"Whatever. We're leaving the life of a kitty pet and going to the wild." Boots retorted, stepping up to Barley and puffing out his chest.

"And you're not going to stop us!" Amber yowled, arching her back.

Barley nodded. "I see it's pointless to argue with you. We'll miss you though." Ravenpaw nodded his agreement and rubbed his muzzle into Amber's flank.

"We'll come and visit you time to time..!" Amber meowed, touching nose with Ravenpaw.

"Yeah, you better!" he meowed fiercely. "Well…We're let you go… Bye.." he murmured then slinked off into the shadows with Barley following.

They traveled the rest of the night in silence, only stopping to take an occasional rest. The sun was just creeping out from behind the rocky outline which they were climbing, when they reached a cave that had a dark tunnel slithering through it.

Amber gazed up at the silverpelt. Black clouds raged over head, their ink black depths lighting occasionally with strokes of blue lightning.

Boots murmured her thoughts. "We could hide out here until the storm passes," With that he padded over to a corner in the cave that had been sunk in by lightning seasons before and fell asleep. Amber gazed over at Boots to confirm he was asleep, then she disappeared into the shadows of the tunnel.

Amber padded along, all sense of sight and smell lost. The shadows loomed over her as she silently walked along the dark tunnel.

She came to an opening in the tunnel. At the far end of the opening stood a shining rock that was lit by the moon's rays that came through an opening in the rock above her.

Amber stepped over to the shining rock and touched her nose to it. She fell to the ground…

Amber slowly opened her eyes to see cats all around her, gazing at her. Their fur was torn and tattered in places, scars along their muzzles and paws.

She inwardly gasped. These must be the wild cats Ravenpaw always talked about, clan cats! she thought.

Murmurs ran through out the crowd of cats. Amber took a step back. "W-Who are you?"

A blue-gray she-cat stepped forward. "We are Starclan, we are cats that are dead but we watch over our clans."

"C- Clans… Exactly what are they?" Amber stuttered, flinching at the glares from other cats.

The she-cat's gaze was soft and loving though. "Four clans inhabit the land around us. Thunderclan, in the forest. Riverclan, in the river. Windclan in highlands. And Shadowclan in the swamps. There are leader's of each clan, who are granted nine lives by us."

"O-oh." Amber murmured.

"You have been chosen by the clan's warrior ancestors to save the forest. Now go, follow your destiny, Moonpaw."

The cats started to swirl and fade from Amber's sight. "But my name's not Moonpaw, its Amber!" Amber yowled.

Boots woke slowly and stretched. "Amber, let's get going. It stopped raining." Boots gazed around when he realized Amber wasn't there. "Amber?"

Amber stepped out of the tunnel. "Yes,"

"I thought you left with out me," he meowed

"No, I wouldn't do that," Amber purred, gazing at the ground.

"Is something wrong?" Boots asked, getting up.

"…No, nothing's wrong," Amber lied, not wishing to tell Boots what had happened.

A black tom with a ginger muzzle yowled at the blue-gray she-cat. " Are you sure we should let a _kittypet_!" He yowled, spitting out the word kittypet. "Decide the fate of the clans, Bluestar!" Murmurs of discontent rippled through the crowd of cats.

Bluestar, the former Thunderclan leader, replied calmly, " Firestar was not clan born. Look at what he did, Nightstar." The cats nodded their heads in agreement at her words.

A golden tabby with a thick mane like a lion around his face yowled, "We leave this discussion until tomorrow, dismissed!"

Bluestar wondered over to the tabby. "Thanks for your help, Lionheart" She purred, thanking the old deputy of Thunderclan.

He rubbed his muzzle against her flank. "Anything for you, Bluestar.."

a/n: Yeepp…So there you go! The first chapter of Sight of the Moon! Yay! Hope ya'll liked it! I worked really, really, really, reeeeaaaaallllllyyyyyyyy hard on it! L0L! Welp, review! PLEASE REVIEW! I'm not updating until I get reviews!

Oh, and I'll try to get out the next chapter really soon. I kinda tend to get lazy and not update for awhile…hehe..woopss… LUV YAZ!

**_ChRoNo_-_GaL_**


	2. Into The Clan

Yay! Thank you guys for all the reviews! I'm so happy, I actually updated fast! Go me! Uh huh! G0 ME! Lol

$REVIEWS$

Spirithunter: Yeah, I know from Barley's farm to Highstones isn't very far, but they are kittypets and they're not very used to traveling in the new territory, so they are kinda slow…lol

Palmwind: Aww thanx! Your story wasn't that bad, just keep writing and you'll get better in no time! My first story I posted sucked REAAALLLYYY bad, but I kept writing so I got better! Keep at it:

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or any characters, places, etc..from the book..

Leafpaw, the apprentice medicine cat, stirred in her sleep, thrashing about her moss bed and letting out high-pitched yowls. She was dreaming with Starclan.

It was midnight, the only light coming from the crescent moon and the stars surrounding it. She was in the Thunderclan camp, the camp full of Thunderclan cats intertwined with skinner, fiercer looking rogues. A sudden weight jumped on her back and she hissed under the weight of the cats on her, scything any cat with her whirling paws. I'm done for, she thought to her self. Sticky, crimson red bleed spilled from her left forepaw and blood ran down her ears, and her shoulder ached from a bite a previous cat had given her. She clawed at the dark gray tom who had jumped on her. The tom recoiled and stepped back a few steps as Leafpaw spun around to claw another rogue. The gray tom barreled into her, knocking her onto the ground. He leaped, forepaws landing on her shoulders, pinning her down. He bent his head, and bit into Leafpaw's soft neck. She struggled, clawing at his soft, tender stomach, but all strength failed her as the bite took its final effect, blood pouring down over her shoulder and to the already blood-stained ground.

Just as her world started to spin and turn black, she caught a glimpse of Firestar under a dark black tom, with piercing silver-yellowish eyes, orange tabby stripes, and abnormally long claws and fangs.

She watched in horror as the tom sank his fangs into Firestar, stabbing him through. Firestar went into a series of convulsions, until suddenly he was quiet. Firestar had lost a life. He came back to reality, gasping for air as the convulsions overtook him again. One after the other, he lost life after life. "Noooo!" she yowled as the tom clawed at him until Firestar looked like a limp and tattered kit that had just been drowned in a river. She looked up to silverpelt that was covered with dark black clouds. The once bright moon was a deep black, giving no light upon the massacre.

"Has Starclan approved of this! Or has Starclan abandoned us all!" She screeched as the shadows of death surrounded. Through her fading sight she saw a she-cat pounce up on the high rock. Her defiant eyes shone just like her silver fur in the night. She yowled something to the black tom, then pounced on him, claws out and teeth glistening.

The scene faded from her sight as she gave into death. The reeking smell of the battle scene choked her as a soft, whispering voice fluttered to her ears. In the darkness she saw the former leader of Thunderclan, Bluestar, chanting something.

The chanting grew louder and louder until Leafpaw could hear every word.

When anger and greed take form,

And leaders and clans die before his grasp.

When moon and stars turn black and fade,

Then shall a new moon arise.

Her light shall shine above the dark,

Banishing the shadows from day.

Her life be different from ours,

She who shall save the clans.

With a power both frightening and honored.

Both past and present are hers to obtain.

Sacrifice will be her meaning.

A friend, a warrior, a healer, a leader.

Moon, will save us all.

" Leafpaw!" Cinderpelt, the medicine cat, meowed in her apprentice's ear. She mewed as Leafpaw leapt up and slashed at the air.

"Firestar! Firestar! No!" she squeaked. She looked at Cinderpelt who was looking at her with worried and serious eyes. "Oh, sorry, Cinderpelt…" Leafpaw bowed her head in embarrassment.

"No, it's okay. But it would be nice of you to fill me in on what happened."

Cinderpelt listened with a faraway gaze as Leafpaw shyly told her of her dream. Leafpaw stared at her mentor, waiting to see her reaction.

The medicine cat muttered under her breath as she sorted through some of her herbs absently. She turned to Leafpaw. "Come with me, Firestar must know immediately."

Firestar was conversing with Brackenfur as Cinderpelt, followed by Leafpaw, padded up.

"Firestar, may I have a word with you."

Firestar nodded. "Sure."

"In private."

"Oh." He nodded his goodbye to Brackenfur and started off to his den beneath Highrock, a stone that the leader of Thunderclan made announcements on or special ceremonies such as a new warrior, new apprentice, a new deputy, or a new elder.

He settled down in his moss bed as Cinderpelt nodded to Leafpaw to start explaining.

When Leafpaw was finished, Firestar meowed out aloud,

"When anger and greed take form,

and leaders and clans fall before his grasp.

When moon and stars turn black and fade,

then shall a new moon arise.

Her light shall shine above the dark,

Banishing the shadows from day.

Her life be different from ours,

she who shall save the clans.

With a power both frightening and honored.

Both past and present are hers to obtain.

Sacrifice will be her meaning.

A friend, a warrior, a healer, a leader.

Moon, will save the clans…"

He was just about to say something to Cinderpelt when Graystripe, a dark gray, long-haired tom who was also the deputy of Thunderclan, ran in.

"Firestar! Thornclaw, Mousefur, and Dustpelt brought back two kittypets that were caught in our territory."

Firestar pulled himself up and looked at Cinderpelt. "We will continue this later," he meowed as he padded out of his den, followed by the two.

He jumped up onto the Highrock and yowled, "Cats of Thunderclan! Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!"

The command wasn't needed as most of the cats were gathered around already, but the few who weren't already aroused by the loud fuss being made, crept out of the dens.

He gazed to where Mousefur, Dustpelt, and Thornclaw were sitting. Between them were two cats, a she-cat and a tom. The she-cat calmly sat, even though her tail lashed back and forth dangerously. The tom hissed and sputtered, arching his back at the two clan warriors and unsheathing his claws.

His commanding meow spoke to Mousefur and Dustpelt, who was eyeing the tom with irritated glare, "Bring them in front of everybody."

The two cats obeyed, walking towards the clearing in front of Highrock. The tom stopped hissing and gazed in awe at Firestar's strong lithe muscles that bunched with every step. His orange pelt glowed like fire as the bright mid-morning sun flared upon him.

"You two are kittypets, hated for their softness and kindness to the twolegs-"

"Twolegs?" the tom asked.

"The master's who own you." Firestar answered.

"Oh,"

"Hated for their softness and kindness to twolegs, we would normally send away to be killed by another clan. But with leafbare coming, the snows will kill the prey and we need all the help we can get. But do not mistake this life as a life of luxury. You will hunt for your own food, leaf-bare has no warming fire for you to sit by. We are always under the threat of attack. No food to eat when ever you want it. The clan always comes first. Think about it…What are your names?"

The she-cat finally spoke. "Amber. I am Amber," she meowed with out any hesitation.

Firestar looked carefully at Amber. He took in the silver tinged muzzle, blue-gray pelt that rippled with strong muscles not normal of a kittypet. She looks exactly like Bluestar.. Firestar thought, sad memories sweeping over him of the strong, commanding, yet loving former mentor, and former leader of Thunderclan. The events of his life seemed just like yesterday, from when Bluestar had accepted him into the clan, when he had found out about Tigerstar and his evil ambitions, becoming a warrior, then deputy, and finally to a leader…Yes, he had been born into a kittypet household, one of the reasons he had thought of the offer to let them join the clan, that and how much the she-cat, or Amber as he had just learned, reminded him of Bluestar.

But he quickly brushed the memories and doubts away with a flick of his tail "And you?" He asked the tom.

"Boots…"

Firestar looked towards Graystripe and signaled for him to come with his tail. Graystripe got up and the two conversed in whispers.

Firestar nodded and Graystripe jumped down. "Amber, Boots, on behalf of my leadership, I offer you a spot in Thunderclan," He meowed amongst the yowls of anger.

Dustpelt spat at Firestar. "We don't need anymore kittypets in this clan! Two are enough!" he nodded towards Ashfur, a pale gray tom, and they pounced at the two kittypets.

Ashfur raked at Boots' soft underbelly as Boots clawed at his tail. They struggled like this, tufts of gray and ginger fur on the ground. Ashfur clawed at Boots neck, slicing through the collar. It clanked as it fell to the brown, hard packed ground.

Amber rolled out of the way of Dustpelt's pounce and clawed at his back. She found a firm hold and leaped onto his back, sinking her ivory teeth into his right ear. He yowled and flipped over, desperately trying to crush her. She flung herself from his back and landed, but lost her footing and fell. That was all Dustpelt needed. He launched at Amber and raked his glistening claws into her neck. She reared up on her hind legs and clawed at his underbelly. His claws slid down her neck, blood gushing on his claws. His razor sharp claws slid to the collar, and Amber suddenly yanked upward, his claws sliding through and breaking her collar.

They gasped for a moment and were ready to launch again until Firestar yowled, "Their collars are gone. It is now up to them if they want to choose clan life."

The cats waited anxiously with baited breath until Amber finally meowed, "I do want to live clan life," Her brother nodded his agreement.

His tail signaled for them to come onto Highrock. They eagerly jumped up.

Firestar picked Boots first. "From this day forward, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be called Sunpaw, in honor of his sun colored eyes and pelt."

Sunpaw took a step back as Amber padded up. She gazed at over the clan, feeling at home, even with the hostile glares of Dustpelt, Ashfur and a few other cats. She looked up at Firestar.

"From this day forward, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be called Moonpaw, in honor of her moon colored coat."

He gazed out over his clan, picking a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes, he signaled for him to join the trio.

"Brambleclaw," Firestar meowed, " you are ready for your first apprentice. You will began Sunpaw's training. I am sure you will pass down your speed, strength and courage to this young apprentice."

Brambleclaw and Sunpaw touched noses and an instant friendship started. The two leaped down from Highrock and into the crowd.

Firestar proudly gazed at Moonpaw. "I shall take Moonpaw as my apprentice,"

Moonpaw copied what she had seen her brother just do and leaned forward to Firestar, touching noses.

Moonpaw jumped down and joined her brother as the cats silently stared at them. A golden she-cat finally meowed, "Sunpaw, Moonpaw!"

The other cats joined in and the chant grew louder. "Sunpaw, Moonpaw!"

_Moonpaw!_, Moonpaw thought happily as the cats cleared away and went to their dens as night had quickly approached. Sunpaw scrambled after Brambleclaw and chatted easily with his new mentor. Moonpaw saw Firestar gaze at her then walk to a pale ginger she-cat named Sandstorm and Graystripe.

The golden tabby who had first spoke out walked up to her, followed by a white tom with pale ginger stripes.

"Hi, I'm Goldpaw, Cloudtail's apprentice," she meowed flicking the tip of her tail to a white tom. "And he's Snowpaw, Graystripe's apprentice,"

"Hi! Thanks for breaking the awkward silence a minute ago," Moonpaw meowed.

"Oh, it was nothing," Goldpaw purred.

"You're probably tired, the apprentice's den is over here. But first you may want to go see Cinderpelt, our Clan's medicine cat." Snowpaw meowed.

"Medicine cat..?" Moonpaw echoed.

"She heals wounds that we gets and helps with sickness in the camp. Come on, I'll show you to her den!" He mewed, already padding away to a den in the back of the camp.

Moonpaw quickly followed and nodded a farewell after he had shown her to Cinderpelt's den.

He flicked a tail to a den under a bent tree. "That's the apprentices den. That's where you sleep. I'll show you around more tomorrow." He meowed, walking away to the den.

Moonpaw watched him until his white form disappeared into the dark. Taking a breath of the sweet smelling, fresh scents of the forest, she walked into the den, mewing a soft "Hello..?"

A dark gray she-cat limped out form the back of the den, dragging on her back paws. Moonpaw briefly wondered what happened, finally deciding she'll ask Goldpaw or Snowpaw tomorrow.

"Oh, you must be the new she-cat apprentice. Moonpaw I think?" Cinderpelt guessed.

"Uh yes…That's me. Umm…Snowpaw told me I may want to come here to get something for this bite my neck…" Moonpaw hesitantly meowed.

Cinderpelt nodded and said over her shoulder, "Leafpaw! Come here!"

A light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes and white paws stepped out from the back of the den.

"This is Moonpaw, the new apprentice, a kitty pet. Now, what should you do for this bite on her shoulder?"

Leafpaw answered automatically, "Cobwebs to cover the wound, Meriweed to prevent infection, and poppy seeds if she's in pain."

Cinderpelt nodded. "Good." She purred, walking back into the den.

Leafpaw went and got the needed herbs. Setting them down, she dabbed the cobwebs onto Moonpaw's wound. "Hi, my names Leafpaw! I'm Cinderpelt's apprentice, and I'm training to be a medicine cat!" She purred excitedly, her eyes gleaming. "That's a nasty bite! Who did it?" She asked.

"It was a dark brown tabby tom…I think his name was Dustpelt…or something like that…"Moonpaw mewed quietly.

"That explains it. Dustpelt is a fierce warrior, try not to mess with his too much, only when its necessary." She explained, chewing up the meriweed and spitting it onto Moonpaw's bite. "Are you in any pain?" Leafpaw asked.

"A little.." Moonpaw admitted.

"Okay, take these and swallow them," She purred, pushing two seeds towards her. Moonpaw bent down a licked them up. "So I heard you are a kitty pet…"Leafpaw said hesitantly, wondering if she was treading on dangerous territory.

"My brother and I used to be, but we got fed up with the easy life when we heard about the clans from two cats who live near us, Ravenpaw and Barley," Moonpaw explained, tucking her paws under her.

"Oh! You know those two? They help us out a lot. I'll have to tell you the stories later. But about the kitty pet thing, its okay, the clan will get over it. Did you know Firestar, my dad, used to a kittypet? And so did Cloudtail, Goldpaw's mentor."

Moonpaw's eyes widened. "I would have never imagined Firestar used to be a kitty pet! He looks so strong, and…"

"And lithe? Swift?" Leafpaw answered for her.

"Well…yeah…"

Leafpaw laughed. "Don't worry, for a kittypet you look pretty strong, more so than other kittypets at least. And in no time you and your brother will be looking like us. No cat will ever be able to tell the difference!"

A yowl sounded from the back of the den. "Leafpaw! If your down gossiping like us elders, I'd like to get some sleep and I know you would appreciate it too!" Cinderpelt scolded.

"Y-yes! Sorry Cinderpelt!" She hurriedly turned and head into the den. "I'll see you tomorrow Moonpaw!"

Moonpaw nodded and headed across the deserted clearing to the apprentices den. Scraping up some moss next to her brother, who was already fast asleep, she circled around it a few times, before she lay down and fell into a deep slumber.

a/n: I luv all of you! You reviewed! You deserve a cookie…but sadly…I don't have any… I don't really know all of the herbs and stuff medicine cats use so I'm kinda making stuff up… ((ex:meriweed))

I don't even know even anything exist with that name…L0L! REVIEW!

**_ChRoNo_-_GaL_**


End file.
